


Satin over Steel

by 0_MERCY_0, Kevin_Mask (Nikolai_Knight)



Category: Kinnikuman Nisei | Ultimate Muscle
Genre: Bondage, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_MERCY_0/pseuds/0_MERCY_0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolai_Knight/pseuds/Kevin_Mask
Summary: Neptuneman and Mammothman find a way to pass time before a match.Illustrations by Mercy
Relationships: Neptuneman/Mammothman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Satin over Steel

**Author's Note:**

> Text by Nikolai_Knight
> 
> [Images by Mercy](https://tumblr.com/ships-taken-my-soul)

_The door slammed . . ._

Neptuneman shivered. The hulking figure of Mammothman dominated the doorway, where it blocked out all light and filled the frame, and the thick muscles of arms bulged, as he clenched his hands into tight fists. The knuckles on his dark skin paled. Every hissed breath brought his chest up and down, so that Neptuneman’s eyes were forced to trail along silky smooth skin down to the black belt that held up his impossibly tight shorts. He leaned back in his chair.

A draught swam about the waiting room, while Mammothman paced. It caught at that dark skin, until the nipples visibly hardened and the skin pricked with goose-bumps, but – without any regard to the temperature – Mammothman tossed his fur jacket and chains to the ground. He kicked them violently across the room. Neptuneman moaned, while he slid a hand down to his groin and squeezed at the black fabric of his shorts. He threw back his head to expose the long length of his neck, where the vein in his neck throbbed in time with his quickening heartbeat.

“They’ve delayed the match again,” said Mammothman.

Neptuneman sighed. He stretched out a leg towards Mammothman, where his booted foot stroked a long line along the fur of those boots, and soon it touched at the firm muscles of the upper leg, until it trailed off close to the groin. The foot dropped, as Neptuneman squirmed on his seat and moved a from side to side. A spark of arousal stirred. It was small, like the embers of a fire, something low and hot and constant, and his mind constantly stirred towards memories of the previous night . . . _sweat-soaked skin, come dripping down his cheeks . . ._ Neptuneman asked:

“How long now?”

“An hour,” spat Mammothman. “It’ll be at least an hour, but it could be postponed until tomorrow. I don’t know what the fucking hold-up is; they just said we should use this time to train and warm-up, and we’re welcome to crash here overnight. Bastards!”

“Huh, as if I wasn’t bored enough already . . . _great_.”

Mammothman grunted. He dragged his feet over to the chair, before he gripped at the wooden back and wrenched it around, and forced Neptuneman to face away from him. He dropped thick and callused fingers onto his shoulders. They pressed deep into his muscles, working out the knots with an expert touch. Neptuneman groaned and threw back his head. His eyes half-closed and legs parted wide, and that long trunk came around to stroke along his chest, until he could no longer fight the temptation to run his hands along the soft fur. Mammothman whispered:

“What would you have done with Seiuchin to ease the boredom?”

The question lingered with a hint of jealousy. Mammothman pulled back to grab at a bottle of water on the table, which he chugged down with loud gulps and a little bit of overspill, and Neptuneman – with loud laughter – knelt on the chair and leaned on its back. He reached out to stroke away some of the water with his thumb, smearing a small trail on Mammothman’s strong jaw and pronounced chin. He licked at his lips. He let his hand linger. 

“We’d used to fuck,” said Neptuneman.

Mammothman spat out the water. It shot out in a huge spray, coating the wall and table. He choked and spluttered and coughed, until Neptuneman slapped him on the back, and soon – with red cheeks barely visible underneath his mask – turned with a wide open mouth. A series of failed words tumbled from his lips, as he struggled to find one right for the situation. The bare chest and body made Neptuneman’s mouth water, while his hands ran up and down over those perfectly toned muscled, and he slid from the chair to press against Mammothman, who asked:

“Seriously?”

“Yeah,” murmured Neptuneman. “I would take that mask off him, so he would go all wild and rampant and bestial, and I would taunt him and tease him . . . get him filled with adrenaline and seething with anger . . . then I’d bend over, with only what natural lubrication being a _chojin_ provides, and I’d dare him . . . I’d fucking _dare him_ to take me.”

“H-How’d he react to that?”

“Oh, he would fucking rape me, and I _loved_ every second. It was brutal! I’d feel him pounding against my prostate, while the table would rock beneath us, and I’d be left head-to-toe in bites and scratches and barely able to walk, while I struggled to breathe. I’d feel his come dripping down my legs, while I just slid boneless to the ground, and he’d go again . . .

“It definitely killed any boredom!” Neptuneman laughed. “It would calm him down, too. I would be lying there with my eyes rolled back, my vision blacking out, and I’d feel him sliding back inside me, and – _Jesus_ – I would get hard all over again, while he used me . . . abused me . . .”

“And you liked that?”

“It was all consensual. There’s nothing better!”

Mammothman gripped at the table. The knuckles of his hand were white, while the veins of his forearm stood out like ropes, and his tongue visibly moved around his lips, slowly tracing them and leaving them plump and shiny with saliva. He was fully erect, with the head of his member poking out from the side of his shorts . . . Neptuneman stood. He walked around the chair with his hips swaying and pupils dilated, while he pressed a hand over that bare chest. Every heartbeat was felt against his palm. Neptuneman slowly slid his hand downward . . .

He followed the dip in the centre of the six-pack, until his fingers touched against the leather belt, and – yanking Mammothman flush against him – he pulled out the belt and tossed it across the room, before he grabbed at the barely covered erection and ground down. Mammothman groaned and thrust back against him. The small huffs and puffs that escaped his lips were deeply erotic, while Neptuneman traced the shape of his length through the black shorts.

“You’re hard,” said Neptuneman.

_A sharp slap struck his cheek._

It brought a stinging pain to his flesh. The skin turned red, while a bead of blood pricked at his split lip, and his member – before half-hard – grew fully erect and dripped with pre-come, as he slowly angled his head toward his lover and partner. Mammothman wore a devilish smirk. He grabbed Neptuneman by his chin and squeezed hard, before shoving him hard and throwing him down onto the floor. He landed on his side and bruised his upper arm.

He was being dominated . . . _controlled_. Neptuneman rolled onto his back. He panted and gasped, as he instinctively spread his legs . . . _someone he could trust, someone to take away the pressures and expectations, someone where he could just let go_. . . his arms arched above his head, while he writhed and mewled. Mammothman stood over him. The fur of his boots brushed against his sides, while he ran his hands up and down over as much leg as he could reach, and Mammothman hummed low and deep, before he placed a foot on his chest and teased:

“Oh, so you want to play?”

“Do you?”

“You got a safe word? Tell me.”

Neptuneman ran his hands over the calf. The long fingers ran through the fur, which parted like water with every touch, and the foot pressed down enough to leave the imprint of the sole on his chest, while he writhed beneath the foot. Neptuneman stared up into the eyes of his lover, whose skin darkened with arousal and whose member strained against the shorts. A clear mark of pre-come stained the black. Neptuneman chucked and writhed, while he whispered in a low voice:

“How about ‘Mantaro’?”

The foot was slowly removed, allowing Neptuneman to roll onto his side. It exposed the swell of his buttocks, which were plump and firm, and – as he held back on grinding against the ground – Mammothman crouched over him and ran his hands over his cheeks. He parted them. A finger traced against his hole, before Mammothman chuckled and pulled back his hand . . . _he spanked him_. He spanked Neptuneman! It was hard and hurt, like a sudden and sharp sting.

Neptuneman ground against the mat on the concrete. He panted for breath, as the pleasure mingled with pain, until another stinging slap struck his ass-cheek . . . another, another . . . _another_ . . . his cheeks glowed red, while he mewled and groaned and begged for more. Every time his hands moved down to lower his shorts, Mammothman would slap them away. He was left a blubbering mess, as soon his ass-cheeks tingled with a burning sensation, until a hand buried itself in his blond locks and yanked his head back. The scalp seared with pain.

“Mantaro it is,” purred Mammothman. “Now strip, bitch.”

Mammothman let go, throwing his face against the floor. He struggled to roll onto his back, far too aroused to concentrate on his coordination, but soon managed to awkwardly crawl onto his knees and slide down his shorts, until he was able to flick them across the room. The jacket followed. The boots were next. He failed to make it slow and seductive, as his heart raced in his chest and blocked out all other sounds, and a heavy sweat broke over every inch of his body, as his hands rested palm-side up on his outside thighs. He parted his lips with a sigh.

Silence fell about them. It was punctuated only by his panted breath, along with low gasps and mewling sounds each time his member twitched, and Mammothman sat down centre of the waiting room, as he shucked the last items of his clothing . . . Neptuneman was mesmerised. The only things that remained were boots and arm-protectors . . . _and his mask_. The trunk came around to stroke at his head, as well as caressed at his neck, and tickled at his chin.

The extensive member sprang free from those black shorts. Mammothman was extremely well-endowed, with the length of his shaft almost the length of Neptuneman’s forearm, and his girth was enough to make it struggle to put a whole hand around its circumference. There was no hint of pubic hair, only adding to the impression of size, and Neptuneman could restrain himself no longer, as he broke convention and crawled forward with a groan.

He placed a hand against the chest, which he slid slowly upward. The fingers paused at the nipple, where they gently rolled the swollen and erect nub, and then carried on upward so that he could brace himself for support, as Mammothman wrapped his trunk around his head. Neptuneman relished the small gasps and moans. He slid his left hand down toward the member, where a large vein throbbed in time to the racing heart, and stroked it up and down with reverent brushes of his palm. It was warm to the touch . . . _satin over steel_. . .

“Darling, you’re going to break me . . .!”

The trunk came around to pull away his mask. It left Neptuneman bare-faced, with his blushing cheeks and swollen lips exposed, and his blown pupils all the larger for the lines of age, which Mammothman kissed with chaste pecks of admiration . . . _‘you’ve aged like a fine wine’_. It brought a chuckle from Neptuneman’s lips, but that was soon silenced when the mouth descended on him and captured him with a passionate kiss. It consumed him.

He fit perfectly between the two tusks, while those plump lips toyed with his lips, and at first there were only soft sounds of smacking lips that soon stopped when they pressed together in earnest, and a hot tongue pushed into his mouth to explore every inch. The battle of tongues continued with guttural groans, as Mammothman pulled him flush with muscular arms, and the sheer strength – the power of those limbs – locked him into place, trapping him against the sculpted chest of the most perfect man alive. Neptuneman nearly sobbed.

A rough hand of Mammothman came downward. It slid down the small of his back, before rested over his bruised and sensitive buttocks, and the thumb and forefinger stroked around his winking hole, where they traced along the circle of muscle. The tip of one dipped inside. It was enough for Neptuneman to arc his back and pulled away from the kiss, leaving a line of saliva between them, broken only when he threw back his head and clung to Mammothman, leaving raised lines over his brown skin where fingernails raked down his flesh.

He rocked back and forth, while Mammothman trailed kisses down his neck. A few lingered with a sucking sensation, forcing bruises to appear along the white column of skin, as Mammothman continued to toy with his rear entrance. Neptuneman wrapped his hand around that hard member to the best of his ability, as he coaxed out weeping pre-come from the flared head. It trickled down the length, providing a natural lubrication. He moaned.

“Talk dirty to me,” begged Neptuneman. “Own me!”

“God, you sound like such a fucking whore . . .”

“Oh, Mammothman!”

Neptuneman reached for the other’s mask, where he carefully pulled it from his face. It exposed beautiful and dark eyes, partially hidden beneath thick eyebrows and long locks of brown hair, and Neptuneman swallowed hard, as his hand stroked at the back of his neck. The hand on his buttocks froze, as Mammothman drew in a sharp intake of air, and Neptuneman bit hard into his lip, before he pulled back and kissed him deeply with tongues battling for dominance. He pulled back gasping for breath, as his hand eagerly worked at the hard and dripping cock. He panted:

“You’re so damn handsome and sexy without your mask!”

Neptuneman slowly slid down that muscular form. He trailed kisses down the dark skin, lingering near the sensitive parts of the stomach, and – as Mammothman hitched his breath – Neptuneman chuckled and reached for his mask. The metal hid the flush to his cheeks, as well as obscured his half-lidded eyes with wide pupils. It stole back some control. A little element of rebellion that Mammothman would punish him for later . . . his cock stirred . . . _images of spankings, cock-rings, whippings to his back . . ._ Neptuneman mewled.

He kissed down to the belly-button, dipping his tongue inside and suckling the edges. Every hitched breath caused Mammothman’s stomach to flutter, while his hand came down to rest on a mop of messy hair, where his fingers buried themselves deep into the blond locks and massaged against the scalp. Neptuneman groaned, as he kissed lower. A small bit of stubble remained on the happy trail, where it slowly grew back with a slight shadow over the skin . . .

Neptuneman continued lower and lower. He stopped only at the very base of that thick and rigid member, where the familiar heat brushed against his lips and the faint taste of salty pre-come brushed against his tongue, and – with a moan, he suckled and nibbled at the very base. The hand continued to stroke at his head in a surprisingly gentle manner, until – with a growl – Mammothman yanked hard at the root of his hair and forced him to the head.

The head wept with pre-come at an astounding rate, where it gushed out almost like come, and it provided excellent lubrication, as Neptuneman wrapped his hand around the girth as much as was possible . . . _‘open your fucking mouth, slut’_ . . . Neptuneman obediently opened his mouth, before his tongue licked a long line along the slit. Mammothman cried. He bucked upward, forcing the head inside his waiting mouth, and – wrapping his lips around his teeth – Neptuneman sucked as much as he could with a regular rhythm in time with his hand.

“You’re so fucking amazing,” gasped Mammothman.

He took more and more into his mouth each time, until the flared head struck the back of his mouth, and – retching with a strong gag reflex – the back of his throat contracted around the cock and forced out loud whines from Mammothman, who clawed at his scalp. He was shoved ever lower onto the engorged member, until his lips pressed against his fingers, and soon tears pricked at his eyes, as bile rose to burn at the back of his tongue. He choked and retched at the same time, until – with an apology – Mammothman let him pull back.

A trail of come linked his swollen lips to the member. He panted hard, as he used both hands to work the length, before he blew a cool draught along the skin . . . _Seiuchin’s favourite technique_. . . his tongue swept underneath the rim of the head. A series of very careful nibbles trailed along the shaft, as a warm and bright smile swept over his face. Neptuneman tightened his grip and twisted slightly with each upward pull, while he hissed out:

“Ooh, I wish I could take it all!”

“Fuck,” moaned Mammothman.

Mammothman snatched at his mask, before ramming it on his head. The trunk at once returned to life, where it struck Neptuneman hard across his face, and – with a cry – Neptuneman was sent hurtling back down onto the ground, where he sprawled out with heaving gasps. He licked at his lips, as he tried to crane his head back towards Mammothman. A dark shadow loomed over him. Mammothman dominated the room, with his hands clenching and unclenching . . .

The trunk wrapped around Neptuneman’s hands. It coiled around his wrists and forced his palms together, and – no matter how hard he yanked – there was no pulling them loose from their prison, as Mammothman dragged him onto his feet. He struggled to stand. He bent his feet, while the stinging pain on the buttocks proved to him a bruise was forming, and he squirmed with his erection throbbing and twitching between his legs, while a hand crashed down onto his buttock, followed by the other slapping against his other cheek . . . _slap, slap, slap . . . slap . . ._

Neptuneman blinked back tears, as pain mingled with delicious pleasure. He cried out with a series of broken sounds . . . _‘uh, oh, ah, oh god’_. . . the only response was a deep and throaty laugh, and growled out: _‘you’re such a naughty little boy, my cock-whore’_. The slaps stopped only when he could take no more and the pleasure threatened to stop, and – as he hung on the edge – a hand came around to massage and stroke at his hip with a gentle touch.

“You know the colour codes, right?”

Neptuneman nodded.

“Where are you at now: green, yellow, or red?”

The natural lubrication smeared against his thighs, as he squirmed with every breath. A stinging and tingling sensation spread over his hot buttocks, while lubrication dripped from his twitching hole, and his hair started to slick itself to his scalp from sweat. Mammothman kindly stroked over his cheeks, with his thumbs lighting brushing against the visible handprints. Neptuneman drooled a little, unable to keep his mouth closed as constant mewling sounds and pleading requests for more tumble from his lips. It took all his strength to give an answer.

“Yellow,” gasped Neptuneman. “Each up on the buttocks, Sir.”

The trunk tightened about his hands, but the pressure eased up on his cheeks. Mammothman instead kissed all over the back of his neck, while his left hand carefully parted Neptuneman’s buttocks, and lightly traced around his hole with a teasing touch. The other hand held onto his hip, so as to steady Neptuneman and help him keep balance. _If felt good_. It pressed slowly, until it was able to slide inside to the first knuckle. Neptuneman followed the natural curve of his inner walls, pushing against the soft and spongy ridges, while Neptuneman lost his breath.

It paused inside of him, before it slowly slipped in and out . . . _in and out_ . . . the second finger followed without any issue, both exploring him with deliberately careful movements, as Mammothman sought to make it as sensual as possible, relishing in the intimacy. The two fingers made a scissoring motion, as they spread him and stretched him. They moved in all directions, while Mammothman picked up pace with his finger-fucking of his rear.

“Hurry up, Mammothman . . .”

A sharp stab of discomfort hit, as a third finger was added, but then a finger curved. It pushed against his prostate. _Holy God_! Neptuneman screamed out, as his inner walls clenched hard around those invading digits, and he rocked back and forth in time to the quickening jabs, while a string of incoherent words fell from his mouth. There was pain with the fourth finger, but it was mild and nothing when compared to the ecstasy of the pounding of his prostate. It brought sparks to his vision, while his cock twitched and his hole throbbed. He cried out:

“I want you inside of me!”

A roaring scream ripped through Mammothman.

He removed his trunk from those bruised wrists. The lack of support had Neptuneman staggering a few steps backwards, as his arms tingled with pins-and-needles and his vision grew blurred with the blood-rush, and – with panted breaths – his knees weakened. He nearly fell. Mammothman dropped down onto the ground behind him, where he spread his legs wide, and then . . . without warning . . . his trunk wrapped around Neptuneman’s stomach and yanked.

It pulled him down . . . _directly onto the erect cock_. . .

Thankfully, the trunk supported him enough that the aim was perfect. The swollen and bruised hole, still soaking wet from arousal, hit the head with an exact aim. Every impressive inch of girth and length forced its way inside him, where it speared him to the hilt. The very base of those balls brushed against his buttocks. It threatened to tear him in two. The leaking pre-come merged with his natural lubrication, so his inner walls were coated and dripped . . .

He barely noticed as chains from Mammothman’s costume wrapped around his wrists, with the sheer weight keeping his hands down on his lap, and he could only hold onto the muscular and toned leg of his lover to keep his balance . . . _he was so full_! It was an indescribable sensation. It was the feeling of completion, along with the tingling of building arousal, and every beat of Mammothman’s racing heart could be felt when he clenched around the thick vein of the cock inside him. He was being owned . . . used . . . he was at the mercy of someone so strong!

The end of the trunk teased at his mouth. Neptuneman opened his mouth obediently, as the furred tip worked its way past his lips, and it thrust in and out with a seductive imitation of oral sex, as Neptuneman worked his tongue expertly around the appendage. _He was being fucked from both ends!_ No other man could fill him so completely, turn him into such a come-whore, but here Mammothman was ploughing him from both directions!

“I’m going to breed you good,” said Mammothman. “Fill you with my come!”

Neptuneman could only moan. The vibrations shot through the trunk, while – taking back some control – he used his arms to brace his weight and pounded upon that giant cock. The waiting room was filled with squelches of pre-come and lubrications, while constant cries and groans mingled with their sweat-soaked bodies smacking against one another, and drool dripped out from the corners of his mouth, while his cock spurted out pre-come. Mammothman gasped:

“Th-that’s amazing! You can take all of me!”

“Hehehe,” laughed Neptuneman. “After all, I’m number one!”

The trunk – now out of his mouth – freed him of his chains. He barely found time to rub at the scratches on his wrists, where the metal left bleeding cuts on his flesh, as Mammothman roughly shoved him forward onto all fours, as if he were nothing more than a bitch in heat. The trunk was rammed back into his mouth, as he choked around it and struggled to hold onto its girth. He pulled it out enough to catch his breath, only for Mammothman to pound into his hole . . .

It was hot. It was fast. The smacking of balls on buttocks echoed out, mingling with the squelches and screams, and Mammothman slammed a hand beside his head, bracing himself as he fucked Neptuneman with a brutal pace and force. He raked his nails down Neptuneman’s back, leaving eight parallel red lines down his brutalised flesh. _Pain. Pleasure._ It was all one, as he gave himself so fully to his lover . . . one word would stop it . . . _‘Mantaro’ . . . ‘Red’_. . . the power was in his hands, so there was a safety to eliminate the fear, and yet . . .

“ _Jesus fuck_ ,” cried Neptuneman. The sound muffed by the trunk. 

Mammothman wanted him . . . _needed him_. A hand wrapped around his neck, while applying just enough pressure to act as a warning . . . _I could break you, if I wanted . . ._ no longer did Neptuneman need to take full control, because this was someone strong and powerful. He was being pounded doggy-style by someone so handsome, intelligent, dangerous . . . every inch of the thick member almost stretched him to breaking point. The inner walls fluttered and clenched faster and faster, while his heart raced within his chest. He grew light-headed.

The pleasure built and built within him . . . growing, building, swelling . . . his member twitched, while pre-come spurted out in waves, while he choked on saliva and the trunk. It pulled out enough to wrap around his neck. The other hand slammed on the ground beside him, so that Mammothman could gain purchase and frantically smash into him . . . _the head pressing against his prostate, the pre-come coating his insides_. . . Neptuneman screamed.

“ _Oh my fucking god! Fuck me!”_

Come burst from his cock. It shot out in long ropes along the ground and his chest, some reaching as high as the trunk around his throat, and the sheer orgasmic bliss . . . _pure unadulterated ecstasy_ . . . coursed through every single vein. The world grew white, as his vision sparked with fireworks and his eyes rolled back into his head. Every muscle twitched. The inner walls clenched around the member in a death-grip, as he choked on saliva.

The afterglow washed over him, as his body fell limp and loose. There was no time for reprieve, however, as Mammothman flipped him open with a bellowing _‘pago’_ , and wrapped his trunk tightly around his neck, while he reinserted his dick and placed hands underneath bruised buttocks. Mammothman shakily stood upright, before bracing himself against the cold wall, and – with only the hands and trunk to support him – Neptuneman was at the mercy of Mammothman, who set the swinging motion and fast rhythm into action.

It was almost too much. There was no reprieve from his orgasm . . . his hole and length were still so sensitive . . . _fuck, he came without his cock even being touched_! He moaned as his member twitched. A spark of arousal threatened to come back, as he rather limply hung in those arms, and his hands pressed against the chest in a desperate bid for balance. The thick dick inside him jerked and wept with pre-come, while the slurping and squelching noises blocked out even his beating heart . . . soon Mammothman was balls deep inside him, pressed right to the root.

The bursts of hot come coated his insides. They stung against the minor tears, while filling him to bursting point, and – as he relished in the amazing sensation – come leaked out of his twitching hole and dripped down onto his buttocks. Mammothman pumped him full of come, until his stomach felt distended with the surprising amount, and the trunk tightened until all breath left him, before finally loosening, as he roared though his orgasm:

“ _Pagoooo_!”

Mammothman gently lowered Neptuneman to the ground. It was a well-needed break, as he half-closed his eyes and sprawled out like a thoroughly fucked whore, and his arms and legs lay contorted in all directions, as come coated his stomach and buttocks. He said nothing as Mammothman crawled between his legs and draped them over broad shoulders. A rough tongue lapped at his hole and drank down the come, leaving him a quivering mess.

He slowly grew half-hard again, despite his refractory period and advancing age. Mammothman sucked and drank down the come, while pushing his tongue inside, and soon his finger moved inside to scoop out what was left, before he crawled over Neptuneman and pulled him into a passionate kiss. The taste of come was thick. Neptuneman writhed and arched his back, as the balls of his feet dug underneath those perfectly formed buttocks. They kissed and kissed, while their tongues fought and moans merged into one beautiful sound, and Mammothman hardened.

“That was an excellent warm-up,” gasped Mammothman.

“A – A warm-up?”

“Yeah . . .”

Mammothman bit at his neck. It was a sharp stab of pain, followed by a dull and burning sensation, and it would leave a mark . . . _branding him_. . . no one would have any doubts as to who he belonged, and everyone would know the extent of their passion. Neptuneman grew fully erect, while Mammothman kissed him all over his neck and chest and shoulders, and soon he was a blubbering mess, as he begged for more and jerked against his lover. They thrust against one another, both soaked with sweat and come and saliva, as Mammothman growled out:

“Now for the main event . . .”


End file.
